hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Yoshi (TV series)
Hello Yoshi is a Japanese animated television series directed, created and produced by Beatriz Carvalho and her company Nintendo and Sanrio, Spyhouse, the ex-creator Enid blyton, and creators Shigeru Miyamoto, Yuko Shimizu and Thomas Boto. It aired on TV Tokyo in Japan from 2000, and worldwide on Youtube from 28 September 2015, they have 19 seasons (18 seasons and 1 upcoming) This series is Magical girl, Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Adventure and Comedy They sucessful since 2013 created by Beatriz and mechandise since 2015 Season 1 Yoshi, a 12-year-old yoshi girl from Earth, discovers she has magical abilities when she saves Mimmy, a 11-year-old fairy princess from Solaria. Mimmy persuades Yoshi to enroll in Fairytale high, a school for fairies in the Multiverse. There, she meets roommate Tessie and apartment with Mary; together they form the Hello yoshi. They meet Bowser, Sly, Gobbo, and Violet also debut Mario, Peach, Luigi, Wario, Daisy, Miss pink cat, Yoshis, Hello kitty, Birdo, Dinah doll, Mr. Sparks, Mr Jumbo, Birdo, Martha monkey, Donkey kong, Toads, Koopatrop, Mr Plod, Big ears, Noddy, Dry bones, Daniel, Master tubby bear, etc. Season 2 Yoshi, Mary, Tessie and Mimmy have announced by Principal Skinner, they must find a new member My Harmony (formely as Marie), with her younger siblings My Melody and Rhytmn, they must defeat Rancor the gigantic deadliest monster to become the heroines, but Bowser, Sly and Gobbo are back to defeat Hello yoshi. Also debuts Yoshino (Yoshi's deceased adoptive brother), Itchy and Scratchy, Wart and Onegai's family. Season 3 Bowser, Sly and Gobbo are back and have allied with Lord Darkar, an ancient creature of evil who wants to rule the universe. Together with their new member, Ludwig M and her older twin brother Ludwig, and their adoptive siblings Koopalings (Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton and Lemmy), the Hello yoshi will have to fight this new threat. Also Master tubby bear falls in love with Tessie bear, and Daniel with Mimmy, Also in first time Dry bones marry Yoshi. Their power in Season 3 is Charmix, also debut Skittles, Tessie's family (even Yoshi, Mimmy and Mary's family), Arroyals inabitants, etc. Season 4 (Gamecube) Hello Yoshi have changed into actual apperances but still classic teenagers, they going to search Mario party 4 and Mario golf toadstool, they visit the tree of life in Subcon, also they going to college of Fairytale high studing to become real fairy princesses, and also each fairy princess must visit each kingdom to get more magic and powers with kindness and honesty with each family, and Pink yoshi gets a power of animals. Yoshi, Mary, Tessie, Mario, Peach, and the rest of few characters are change into a actual apperances, except Mimmy, Harmony, Ludwig and the rest of characters still classics apperances Season 5 (Sunshine) Hello yoshi have to face a new enemy, Bowser jr (Bowser's son) and shares a dark past with Yoshi and her family, In Season 5 the Hello yoshi receive a new power, Enchantix. They have event with Super Mario sunshine, Mario kart double dash and even Mario Power Tennis This season debuts Bowser jr, Enchantix fairy form, Pat-pat (Tessie's sister formely as Myela), Dragon kingdom (only in Domino planet, Yoshi's birth planet) and a lengendary ancient Fairy princess, Arcade. Also Dry bones, Kitty and Mimmy's first modern appearences Season 6 (Melee) This season, Hello yoshi have no long still Enchantix, because they are lost when the mysterious enermy who steals the power, the Shadow master, he is the Dark lord of Death (resembling the Grim reaper), is one of fiends who cannot be destroy except the Smashix power, the power of peace and love, Hello yoshi must learn martial arts to be stonger and defeat Shadow master. Also debuts Toadette, Yoshi's parents, Master hand, Crazy hand, The God and inhabitans of Tokyo. Season 7 (Pure) This season, the people of Nintendo and Sanrio's companies, are going to talk about the behind of laughter with Hello yoshi, and them, they have a new mission to bring friendship and peace with elements of fire, water, earth and air, thanks to Elementaximum, the fairy form to get peace, love and friendship, but Hello yoshi have revenge to face a new enermy, Francine Rhenquist, the witch of war, gloom, enmity and darkness, they have events, Yoshi becomes a babysitter and gets a friend with a dragon, Mary has phobia, Tessie guides Hello yoshi a safari, Harmony loves a farm, Mimmy with Hello yoshi visits Solaria to rescue, and Ludwig gets a dance tap tap. It is first time Hello yoshi going to real Fairytale high school along with Fairy princes, villains, Fairy princesses, Fairies and even bullies and debuts the power of Elementaximum Season 8 (Galaxy) In Season 8, the principal Skinner calls Hello yoshi having event of ball with Princess Peach, but during the event, Peach has kidnapped by Bowser, Gobbo and Sly to rule the Mushroom kingdom and Hello yoshi falls down into a ancient planet and the six Hello yoshi meets Lumas and eventually Rosalina, a mysterious woman who acts as the protector of the galaxies and the mother of the Lumas, even is a ancient fairy princess of the Galaxy. Hello yoshi must complete the mission to have collect grand stars to reborn Rosalina with centenarium youth and defeat Bowser, Sly and Gobbo (before destroy the Multiverse) and save Peach and the multiverse This season debuts Rosalina, Lumas, Bonding lumas, Polari, Strikers team of Football, Rosalina's family, MC Ballyhoo and alien monsters (just like Boudergeist, King kaliente, Dino piranha, Major Burrows, Megaleg, etc.) Season 9 (Tiny) After defeat Bowser, Sly and Gobbo to rule the galaxy, Rita repulsa returns from thounsand years to destroy the Multiverse, but Elementaximum aren't enought to defeat the enermy, but Reibix luso is the ancient power origined in medieval era, Monsieur is the first time to fall in love with Harmony, and Hello yoshi tells the medieval history tour about the ancient kings and princesses. With reibix luso can use to visit the bee clan and ant clan, and first time Harmony, Ludwig, Ludwiga, Koopalings and the rest of characters with modern apperances, and debuts Monsieur, Junior clown car, Kuromi, Reibix luso and Rita Repulsa Season 10 (Revolution) This season, Hello yoshi must visit the Mushroom kingdom and Earth to find the power of Vavarrix (Navarrix in japan dub), but the princesses Peach, Daisy and Carmen have announced there's aliens attacking the Mushroom kingdom, the Shroobs and the ruler is Princess Shroob, they must travel in the past to find the evil princess, and also saw the past Hello yoshi, with the vavarrix's power, are only hope to destroy Shroobs cult, also Bowser, Sly and Gobbo fight against Hello Yoshi This season debuts Princess Shroob, Shroobs, Princess Carmen (formely as Princess Shyrub) annd Vavarrix power, and Lindy. Season 11 (Brawl) In Season 11, Hello Yoshi pass the test and get a angelic power of pure and calm fairy form, this form can use like a final smash bros to become a angels like fairies, Angelix, and gained to defeat the Dark lord Night (the evil mage who rules the night forever), they hear the orchestra theme, also can rescue Toad from dungeons plains (in episode "Dial 'N' Toad) and Yoshi must speak with Dragon lord as help to defeat the Dark lord, along with Mary, Ludwig, Tessie, Harmony and Mimmy. This season debuts the Night lord, Smash bros brawl with Final smashes, Angelix, Dragon lord and Phoenix. Season 12 (Believed) In Season 12, taking place after the events of the Brawl era, Hello Yoshi face a new threat: Dark lord Princess Zara, who caused all magic to disappear from Earth. The Hello yoshi go to Earth to save Pink Yoshi, the fairy of animals (one of Yoshi's siblings), fight the Dark lord and restore its magic by freeing the Earth fairies from the Dark lord. They also get a new power called Believix. They then get powers called the gifts of destiny. The gifts of destiny include Sophix, Lovix, and the black gift. The black gift can give life to a person who is not living, alos they going to Alaska to meet Caitlin, Kailin, Kate lynn and Alaska Nebraska. This season debuts Alaska Nebraska, Caitlin, Kate lynn, Kaitlin, Princess Zara, Nebula, the dark mage and Believix. Season 13 (Ocean) This season, Hello yoshi battle the mysterious sea-koopa Tritannus, who, allied with the Bowser, Sly and Gobbo, seeks to take over the Multiverse. To defeat them, the Hello yoshi must prove their self-confidence, empathy and courage and achieve the power of Sirenix. They will also earn the two new transformations: Harmonix and Sirenix. The Hello yoshi bond with Lumas from the seas (bonded in first time in season 8) while Yoshi will have to save her Princess Peach from Tritannus (because is a normal human). It debuts Tritannus, sea koopas, Lilo-hime, Harmonix and Sirenix power and cult. Season 14 (War) In this season, of Parody of Star wars, the Emperor Zurg want to rule the Multiverse, but Hello Yoshi's sirenix aren't enought to destroy the evil cult (only use in underwater, not of infinity space), they arquire the new power, the power of Yoshix (the form of dragon flame fairy power), first was Tessie bear rescuing Pat-pat, second Mimmy and Ludwig after the battle against the aliens, third was Mary and Harmony sacrificing Hello yoshi before the walls completely closing and was Yoshi after complete the battle against the Sarlacc (resembling Piranha plant). Also can race with Mario kart 8 and visit the Egipt and China, also debuts Choco cat in curse as C-3PO, R2-D2, Emperor Zurg, Sarlacc, Wampa, Master Yoda, Jabba, Real Rancor (was fake in season 2) and rest of star wars like cult. Season 15 (3D World) This season, Yoshi, Mary, Tessie, Mimmy, Harmony and Ludwig come to view and enjoy the fireworks outside of Fairytale high until, the clear pipe has Hello yoshi fix it, later they found a sprixie princess, a fairy-like creature of the Sprixie species. The Green Sprixie Princess begins to explain that Bowser has kidnapped six of her fellow Sprixie Princesses and that she needs their help; thereafter, however, Bowser emerges from the pipe and traps the princess inside a bottle before disappearing back down the pipe with her. Peach, in trying to stop Bowser, falls down the pipe herself, and the others soon follow in order to assist her. Hello yoshi soon end up in the Sprixie Kingdom, where the journey mainly takes place, and Hello yoshi gets a Simblix power (similiar of sprixies like fairy cult) and Cat form. Mean while Dragonia (a young female koopaling) take a place to rule the 3D World, but with Toadette help, they defeat Dragonia during the battle bands, also it is first time Rosalina joins to Hello yoshi clan. It debuts Sprixie princesses (Hello yoshi bonding fairies), Captain Toad, Dragonia, Dolly, Lavora, Boom boom, Pom pom, Klawdia koopa, Simblix, Ludwig's family, Cosmetta (Rosalina's older sister), Nabbit, 3D World planet, Champion road and Cat form Season 16 (Myu) In season 16, Hello yoshi discover the Fairy Animals, magical creatures with special talents necessary to balance the Magical Universe. Bowser, Sly and Gobbo, unexpectedly appear. To save the Fairy Animals, Hello yoshi will have to travel through time, gain new transformations known as Butterflix and Sparklix, and bond with Fairy Animals, also, they travel the history of Rosalina. Meanwhile during the series, the mysterious woman is stealing Tessie, Mary, Mimmy, Harmony and Ludwig's powers, actually was Yoshi making troubles, Toadette explains to Yoshi stealing power gets be mean and envy, but Vanthrax, the principal of Cloud tower high convences Yoshi to unleash the magic and she becomes Midnight Yoshu, but rescued by Toadette as a universal sprixie the friendship is strong and lonely, also Rosalina marries Big ears and have a daughter Baby Rosalina. It debuts the fairy animals (Gidget, Sweetpea, Leonard, Nadian, Chloe, Papillon and Pollito), Mrs Vanthrax, evil fairy animals, Midnight Yoshu (Yoshi's alter-ego), Golden butterfly, Rosalina jr, Butterflix power and Sparklix power. Season 17 (Everfree) This season, Hello yoshi (mane 7: Yoshi, Rosalina, Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Harmony and Ludwig) along with Toadette, Cosmetta and other students are camping, meanwhile Bowser, Sly and Gobbo returned from Oblivion sended by Hello yoshi in season 16, are take revenge the fairies princesses, and meet Yoshi's cousins: Rosa (the drama-princess of sex and love) and Circe (the half-mage and half-yoshi who have spells to curse the people), also Hello yoshi have Ultralievix and it's upgrade Ultralievix 2.0., it is first time Noddy falling love with Toadette and Mary falling love with Captain Toad, and the final of season Yoshi and her friends defeat Circe cursing people with mean plants and they save the people. This season debuts Circe, Rosa, Ultralievix power and even a new console, Nintendo Switch. Season 18 (Odyssey) In Season 18, Hello yoshi have get the new mission, to bond bonneters (a kind of creatures fairy like ghost hats and acessories) and must travel with Mario, a hero of Super Mario series, to face against the new enermy Dark lord Layla, the mage with planning Bowser, Sly and Gobbo to kidnap Yoshi forcing Bowser to marry her, but Yoshi is afraid of Bowser's marriage. Also Hello yoshi allied Azumi (the cat girl with kindness), Starlight (a energetic tomboy nymph) and Lhasa (a laid-back mage with antichrist spells), and even Broodals (the adoptive rabbitish chidren of Layla), Pauline (popstar woman and mayor of New Donk city) and God Yoshi (Yoshi's Grandmother was changed into a mage, formely as normal grandma queen). When Mario, Rosalina, Tessie, Mimmy, Ludwig, Mary, Harmony and Bonneters stop Bowser and Yoshi's wedding, because Yoshi is their friend and Dry bones's true wife. They interrupt the wedding as Bowser is attempting to put the Binding Band (previously stolen from Tostarena) on Yoshi. Bowser then stomps the floor, revealing a trap door under Mario, Hello yoshi, Fearsome three, God Yoshi and Bonneters, which they fall into. Bowser, Sly and Gobbo jump in after them and engages them in battle, is defeated, but Layla still attacking them but is defeated. When dark curse is escaping, Yoshi and Tiara are free but God Yoshi is possessed into a Darker lord God Yoshi, to rule the darkside of Multiverse forever, but Hello yoshi must find the Ultimate keys from the monsters of Fairytopia to open the Sky scraper. Hello Yoshi, the Bonneters, Fearsome three, Bowser team, Mario and Layla must defead of few possessed monsters, and this ultimate change is defeat the Darkest lord God Yoshi, when God Yoshi is free, she traps Dark curse and tell the history with Hello yoshi about the dark curse and them Yoshi choices to reborn the creature into a baby fairy princess, Fitcy (formely 1000 years ago as Felicy), and them get happily ever after with Hello yoshi, rejecting each Bowser or Dry bones (but choices Dry bones to marriage), singing with Pauline and take the picture with Hello yoshi and the rest of characters incluing Bowser, Sly, Gobbo, Layla and Fitcy It debuts, Dark lord Layla, Dark curse/Fitcy, Broodals (Rango, Hariet, Topper and Spewart), Bonneters (Cappy, Tiara, Ribbony, Crowny, Bowy, Bonnetty, Hatty, Flowy, Kuribo and Bonneter master), Princess Beatriz, Prince Elias, Jesus christ, King Undertaker, Fab fairies (Mariposa, Lily pad and Sirenny), Genie Clinton, Cerberus, Azumi, Lhasa, Starlight, Nemesis (Dorothy, Glitch, Cosmico, End Earth, Darknesser, Ursula and Orossy), Amazonia (amazon nymph), Odyssix power, Toby and the rest of cult of Fairytopia. Season 19 After season 18, Yoshi tells her friends that, Fitcy can join to club, and she agrees! After the events, after rejecting both Bowser and Dry bones, Yoshi falls in love with Dry bones, because he is Yoshi's true love. After she receives devastating news regarding their magic of Ultimate fairy form: Ultimatix, Yoshi proposes marriage to him and becoming grown up couple. Yoshi and friends teach Fitcy to becoming a Ultimate fairy princess, but she fails several time, and Bowser, Sly, Gobbo, Venomya, Lucien and Alucard want Fitcy's magic alive to becoming Dark sun and Galeem the powerful ever. Hello yoshi and Fitcy must destroy Dark sun and Galeem before the Multiverse (even Earth and others planets) will be Destroyed and Ended. In 2019, Hello yoshi will visit the humans in Mario tennis aces, going to Death kingdom, visiting Vampires, Fiends and Zombies, and Fairytale high exploring, and even Super Crown apears Hello yoshi want to pass the several tests, with help the siblings, Yoshi, Tessie, Rosalina, Mimmy, Mary, Ludwig and Harmony get the eternal Ultimatix fairy form (even being human princesses with Super Crown), but Toadette, Azumi, Starlight and Lhasa get the Super crown to become princesses At the end of the final season, it then revolves around Dark Sun with Galeem and Dharkon and her quest to Life star seeds take from humans and other Magical species in order to rule the galaxy as the strongest and most powerful Fairy senshis in the entire Milky Way galaxy. Yoshi defeats along Kirby and Fitcy to Dark sun with Ultimate power, the Light of Hope, and save the Galaxy and the people around the Universe, and Hello yoshi wish the Eternal friendship will belong after all, and make the true game over for best challenges after the 29 years Category:Hello yoshi Category:Series